Sehnsucht nach
by Warm Shadow
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu: Der Hochzeitstag!Harry ist auf der Suche nach Horkruxen.Viele schlimme Dinge passieren nebenbei und geht Harry fremd!Wäre doch bloß alles wie früher...
1. Chapter 1

_So, das ist die Erweiterung meiner Short story_: Der Hochzeitstag!

**Disclaimer:**_ Ja ich weiß, alles gehört der Rowling, ich borgs mir nur! Und nein, ich verdiene leider kein Geld damit!schmoll_

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen!**

Eine wirklich lustige Reise

Es war eine wirklich lustige Reise, fanden zumindest Harry und Ron. Hermine meinte, es wäre taktlos gegenüber Ausländern dies als Belustigung zu bezeichnen.

Kichernd erklärte Ron der missbilligend dreinblickenden Hermine, dass sie sich mal ein wenig lockern sollte.

"Her-her-hermiiiiene,hihi, wir können doch nichts dafür das diese Muggel so komisch sprechen. Das ist einfach zu lustig! "Wieder prustete er los, als einer der beiden anfing zu sprechen.

"Das ist überhaupt nicht komisch! Sie reden schwäbisch, glaub ich, eine Art deutscher Dialekt! Ganz normale Touristen halt!", protestierte Hermine. Auf einmal wurde sie von einem der beiden Muggel angestupst und er sagte:" Aba, Jeses Gott Mädle, du bisch jo woiß wie a frisch rabputze Wand! Hoste a Wengale´s Schädelweh?" Er schaute sie besorgt an.

"Hermine zögerte, schaute dann böse Harry an der sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten musste, und stotterte: "Äh tut mir Leid aber... i-ich verstehe sie nicht richtig!"

"Ich Sie abää!"

"Sie können englisch?"

"A bisschen! Oh, hiir muss i raus. Grüß Gott, schenes Freilein."

Harry kam das gerade ein wenig komisch vor, aber er dachte nicht mehr dran.

Die drei saßen nämlich in einem Zug Richtung Godric´s Hollow. Und gerade hielt er an dem Bahnhof zu Bostera Ville. Sie waren nicht appariert, weil Ron mal was richtig muggelmäßiges machen wollte. So sind sie in Kings Cross eingestiegen, obwohl Harry gegrummelt hatte, von wegen ihm würde das viiiiel zu lange dauern. So warteten sie nun schon drei geschlagene Stunden darauf, dass die kalte Stimme eines Mannes aus den Lautsprechern nuschelte: "Godrics Hollow."

Harry wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und sein Blick festete sich auf die vorbeirauschenden Bäume. Hermine starrte ihn die ganze Zeit desintressiert an. So etwas nannte man wohl Wachschlaf. Ron beobachtete die ganze Zeit Muggel. Besonders schien es ihn eine langbeinige schlanke Frau angetan zu haben. Aber mehr das silberne kleine Ding, das sie in ihren Händen am Ohr hielt und reinsprach. Frauen interessierten ihn nicht wirklich. Ron hat das mit einem "ich bin erwachsen" abgetan. Das stimmte wohl eher nicht. Denn jeder(selbst absolute Vollidioten)außer Hermine und Ron schienen bemerkt zu haben, man war sich dessen sicher, das die beiden einfach für einander bestimmt waren.

Eine halbe Stunde später nuschelte der Mann mit der kalten Stimme: Godrics Hollow.

"Oh, da müssen wir raus!", sagte Ron etwa eine halbe Minute später.

"Ach, du Schnelldenker!", brummte Harry und hob die Reisetaschen von der Gepäckablage.

"Könntest du mir bitte helfen?"

Sie kamen an dem Haus an, in denen früher Harrys Eltern gewohnt hatten. Es schmerzte Harry, zu sehen wie seine Eltern früher zusammen mit ihm gelebt hatten, bevor Lord Voldemort die beiden ermordete.

„Harry?", fragte Hermine zaghaft, "Kommst du?"

Harry folgte Ron und Hermine die den Weg zur Haustür schon voraus gegangen waren. Ron blickte durch eines der Fenster neben der Tür.

" Bewohnt.", sagte er nur. Er ging zurück zur Haustür und drückte auf den goldverzierten Klingelknopf. Ein Läuten ertönte, doch keiner machte auf.

Hermine zögerte, dann tippte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf den Knopf.

Er begann merkwürdig an zu schimmern und dann verformte er sich zu einen Mund. Mit quäkiger Stimme sagte er: " Was wollt ihr? Die Herrin und der Herr sind außer Haus, also geht!"

"Dacht ichs mir doch!", murmelte Hermine. "Unsere Bewohner hier sind eine Hexe, Zauberer oder Squib! Denn diese Klingelknöpfe sind grade der neueste Trend in der Zauberergesellschaft. Er kann auch sagen ob und wer eingebrochen ist. Diese Teile sind absolut unzersrtörbar!"

"Oh, ja dann warten wir solange sie kommt. Hermine, was genau wolltest du hier überhaupt am Haus meiner Eltern?", fragte Harry, dem es gerade in den Sinn kam.

"Nach Hinweisen suchen! Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt."

"Stimmt!", erwiderte Harry prompt, obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht dran erinnern konnte.

Sie saßen einige Minuten auf der Steintreppe, bis sich die Gartentür öffnete und ein alter Mann und eine Teenagerin ungefähr ihren Alters den Vorgarten zur Haustür hereinkamen. Das Mädchen war sonderbar hübsch. Der Alte sah mit seinem lächeln sehr sympathisch aus. Er erinnerte Harry an Dumbledore.

Der alte Mann sagte sofort mit zittriger Stimme: "Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, zusammen mit seinen Freunden Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley. Der zweitjüngste, wenn ich mich nicht irre!" Er lächelte vergnügt.

Das Mädchen meldetete sich zu Wort:"Oh, hallo! Mein Großvater hat schon viel von euch erzählt!"

"Wo-woher kennt er uns?", fragte Ron überrascht.

"Er ist sehr gut mit Albus Dumbledore befreundet!"

"Der ist tot!", sagte Harry mit eisener Simme. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Dumbledore erwähnt wurde. Harry gab sich die Schuld am Tod des Schulleiters.

"Harry," fang der Alte an,"du brauchst dir keine Schuld zu geben!"

"Ah, Legilimens", dache Harry.

"Nun kommt erst mal rein. Wird langsam kühl hier draußen.", murmelte das Mädchen.

Sie öffnete die Tür und sie gingen rein. Das Haus war sehr gemütlich eingericht. Hermine fiel sofort das Bücherregal auf das in der Stube stand. Rasch ging sie hin und betrachtete die Bücher.

"Setzt euch, setzt euch, ihr müsst mir viel erzählen und ich euch!", sagte der Mann und ließ sich im Ohrensessel nieder.

"Möchtet ihr Tee?", rief das Mädchen aus der Küche.

"Ja!", riefen alle zurück.

Der Mann schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. In der Zwischenzeit hatten alle Platz genommen.

"Gut, ich fange an zu erzählen! Also, ich bin mit Albus Dumbledore verwandt. Genauer gesagt ich bin sein Bruder. Aberforth Dumbledore."

Harry blickte überrascht auf.

"Ah ja, er mich also tatsächlich erwähnt! Hätt ich nicht gedacht. Jedenfallls, hatte er vor 17 Jahren wieder Kontakt zu mir aufgenommen, wir beseitigten unsre Streitigkeiten und beschlossen, das ich mit meiner Tochter, Amy," er wies auf das Mädchen, das grade reinkam," Hier in das Haus der Familie Potter einziehe. Ich sollte Amy dazu ausbilden, das, wenn sie später mal erwachsen ist, kämpfen kann, wenn es sein muss. Sie wird dir, Ron und Hermine helfen. Ich...", doch er hielt inne.

Draußen vor der Tür waren Schritte zu hören.

"Wer kann das sein?", fragte Hermine, doch in diesem Moment wurde die Tür gesprengt.

_So das wärs dann erst mal! Die anderen Kapitel folgen.(Bin fleißig am schreiben)_

_Ach, und alle Schwarzleser dürfen reviewen! Die andern natürlich auch!ganzliebguck_


	2. Chapter 2

_So hier bin ich wieder mit dem zweiten Kapitel! Ich hab mir überlegt, Drabbles zu schreiben, hab dann aber gemerkt, das ich überhaupt keine Ideen für sowas habe! Also weiter mit dem üblichen!_

OooO

**Disclaimer:** _Wie gesagt, es gehört Joane K. Rowling, ich borgs mir nur und verdiene kein Geld damit! Wenn das nämlich so wäre, säße ich jetzt irgendwo in Südfrankreich in meiner Riesenvilla neben Johnny Depp!_

**So und nun viel Vergnügen mit der Story!**

Unerwünschter Besuch und ein Geschenk, das glücklich macht

"So, und jetzt sagt mir, wo ich Cornelius Fudge finde!", sagte Lucius Malfoy ungeduldig. "Ich will nicht länger warten, sollte dies der Fall sein, wird sie hier sterben!"

Er zeigte auf Amy, die unter Greybacks Griff fast zu ersticken drohte.

"Lass sie los!", schrie Harry. "Woher sollen wir wissen wo Fudge ist! Sicherlich wieder einer der hirnzerreißenden Ideen Voldemorts!"

"Wag es ja nicht seinen Namen auszusprechen, Potter!", bellte Mr. Malfoy aufgebracht.

Harry blickte hilfesuchend zu Aberforth Dumbledore. Doch der blickte die ganze Zeit auf Draco Malfoy, der stumm in der Ecke saß und zusah. Seine Augen waren eingefallen, er war blasser als je zuvor und sein Haar war zerstrubelt, so wie Harrys. Und in jeder Faser seines Gesichtes war die Fucht zu sehen.

"Draco!", schrie Mr. Malfoy und Draco zuckte auf."Du hast die Ehre, dem hübschen Mädchen hier das Leben zu nehmen!"

Malfoy schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

Harry erinnerte sich an die Fahrt nach Hogwarts im sechsten Schuljahr im Zug, wo Draco Malfoy noch damit prahlte, endlich zu den Anhängern Voldemorts zu gehören.

"Na gut!", rief Greyback, "ich tu es!"

"Nein!", sagte Mr. Malfoy," Draco soll es tun!"

Plötzlich hörte Harry eine Stimme in senem Kopf, die von Amy! "Harry, Grandpa, Hermine und Ron? Könnt ihr mich hören?"

Harry zögerte erst, dann nickte er leicht. Die anderen taten es ihm nach.

"Wir greifen an sobald ich jetzt sage! Ich nehm mir Fenrir Greyback vor, Harry, du Lucius Malfoy, zusammen mir Grandpa! Hermine und Ron, ihr greift den armen Draco Malfoy an, aber tut ihm nicht alzu sehr weh. Er leidet so fürchterlich!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, willigte aber ein!

Er dachte:" Wie kriegen wir sie hier weg?" Er wusste nicht ob sie ihn hören konnte, doch hörte er erneut ihre Stiime im Kopf.

" Ich beam sie weg mit einem Portschlüssel! Ihr müsst darauf achten das eure Opfer den Portschlüssel auch wirklich berühren, okay?"

Wieder nickten alle.

Mr. Malfoy war gerade mitten im Gespräch mit Greyback, wie Amy nun getötet werden soll.

"JETZT!", brüllte Amy, zog ihren Zauberstab und verpasste Greyback den Lähmfluch. Währenddessen verletzte Harry Mr. Malfoy mit dem Fluch gegen Feinde, sodass Aberforth nichts mehr machen musste. Hermine und Ron haben Draco mit dem Ganz-Körper-Fluch und dem Flederwichtfluch außer Gefecht gesetzt.

"Okay, hier ist der Portschlüssel! Harry was hast du ihm angetan?", sagte Amy mit bestürzter Miene.

"Ist auch egal!", murmelte Harry und hielt Mr. Malfoys Hand an dem Kerzenständer."eins, zwei, drei!"

Einige SEkunden sagte niemand. Bis sich Ron zu Wort meldete.

"Äh, Harry? Du hast Malfoy junior vergessen!"

"Na toll! Und was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte Harry aufgebracht.

Sie hatten Malfoy, während er immer noch unter dem Ganz-Körper-Klammer-Fluch stand, in Sitzformat gerenkt und auf einen Stuhl gesetzt.

Stumm sah er zu wie Amy ihm den Zauberstab wegnahm, und ihn mit einem Seil fesselte.

Dann erlöste sie ihn vom Fluch. Doch er blieb immer noch still.

"Ich finde, wir sollten ihn mit einem weiteren Portschlüssel irgendwo in die Antarktis schicken! Oder nein, noch besser, nach Askaban!", sagte Ron mit schmunzelnder Stimme.

"Nein das darfst du nicht! Er wird sterben!", erwiderte Hermine.

"Hör auf, dich für mich einzusetzen, Schlammblut!", sagte Malfoy mit gehässiger Stimme.

"Halt´s Maul, Malfoy!", sagte Hermine mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

"Ich glaube, die Idee mit Askaban ist gar nicht mal so schlecht!", nuschelte Amy mit nachdenklicher Miene.

"Nein, sagte Harry,"Nein, er hat im Grunde gar nicht wirklich was getan. Na ja außer das er Ron vergiftet hat und Katie unter den Cruciatus Fluch stellte. Wobei sie auch noch beinahe gestorben wäre. Okay, das wäre dann ja wieder srtafbar.Hmmm...Ich habs! Wir schicken ihn einfach nach zu Voldemort. Davor hat der arme Malfoy ja so schreckliche Angst!"

"Gute Idee!", sagte Aberforth. "Hier ist noch ein Portschlüssel!Also Hand drauf, Draco, und eins, zwei,... drei!"

Und weg war auch Malfoy.

"So..., ich hätte jetzt Lust auf eine Shopping-tour! Was hältet ihr davon? Es wird ja eh bald dunkel, also lohnt es sich nicht jetzt noch loszuziehen!", sagte Amy mit fröhlicher Stimme.

"Ja! Gute Idee!", rief Hermine und ihre Augen fingen an zu leuchten."Ich wollte mir doch dieses ein neue Buch kaufen!"

Eine halbe Stunde später bummelten sie in der recht kleinen Innenstadt von Godrics Hollow. Mal gingen sie in einen Bücherladen, wegen Hermine, die dann enttäuscht feststellen musste, dass das Buch welches sie haben wollte, nicht hier zum Verkaufen gab.

Am Ende ihrer Shoppingtour nahmen sie alle in einem gemütlichen Restaurant Platz. Jeder hatte etwas gekauft. Amy ein schickes silbernes Top, Hermine ein anderes Buch, es handelte von Hexen und Zauberern, Harry nimm 2 Lachgummi, die er liebend gern aß und Ron einen Ring in einem Schnökerladen. Er war aus Silber und in der Mitte war ein marineblauer Stein. Den schenkte er Hermine, nur so als Zeichen der Freundschaft, die ihn dann leise dankend annahm.

Aberforth war nicht mitgekommen, er fühlte sich nicht wohl und hatte sich schlafen gelegt.

Am späten Abend kehrten sie zurück, alle legten sich sclafen, alle, bis auf Hermine und Ron...

_Joar,...das war mein zweites Kapitel und das dritte folgt so gleich!Nö, muss ich erst mal schreiben, ne? An Hannah: Du bist ne superdolle freundin und ne tolle beta!Hab dich lieb!_

_Ach ich hab auch alle ganz doll lieb die mir reviewn!_

_An Amazone15:Danke für deine zahlreichen reviews die netten aber auch die kritiesierungen! Mach weiter so, warm shadow  
_


End file.
